Tapu Lele (Pokémon)
|} Tapu Lele (Japanese: カプ・テテフ Kapu-Tetefu) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the guardian deity of Akala Island, with , , and being the deities of the other islands. Biology Tapu Lele has a black upper body and head with a few small white markings. Its eyes are blue with a pink line through the middle of each iris. Below each eye is a curved white line and above each is a curved pink line separated into three segments. On its upper body is another, thicker curved white line. Its thin arms have digit-less hands and puffy pink bracelets on each wrist. On top of its head is a mass of dark pink, tentacle-like hair. Two longer strands of hair frame its face. Encasing its dark pink lower body and on top of its head is a shell resembling an insect. Tapu Lele's shell is primarily light pink. The portion on top of its head is conical with a white diamond marking in the center and a white half-diamond marking below that. Both diamond shapes are framed with black. The shell around its lower body mirrors these diamond markings and has an additional half-diamond on the back. On each side is a hexagon marking consisting of five dark pink triangle and one light pink triangle all outlined in black. These resemble the s of many insects. There are also projections on the back of the shell that resemble butterfly wings and a small black bump on the bottom similar to a curled . When closed, the shell resembles a bug's head with small wings. This guardian of Akala Island is known to scatter glowing scales, which affect others by stimulating and healing their bodies; however, these scales are also dangerous if too many are touched at once. Some consider it to be cruel for the way it destroys others as it scatters its scales for its own amusement. An old legend says that Tapu Lele ended a war between Alola's islands by healing the tired warriors with its scales, but rumors point to a more disturbing truth behind this story. Its strength comes from the energy stored within its shell. If Tapu Lele finds itself at a disadvantage in battle, it will prioritize not outright losing as opposed to trying for a decisive victory.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Tapu Lele It is said to gain energy from the scent of flowers. Tapu Lele and the other guardian deities share the signature move and the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Tapu Lele debuted in Partner Promises!, where encountered it along with . It was seen floating over the ocean, and scattered its glowing scales on Ash to heal the wounds he got while rescuing a trapped , after which it took off into the sky. After Ash returned to 's house, identified it as Tapu Lele. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Tapu Lele playfully flutters around while scattering its mysteriously glowing scales. It's said whoever touches its scales is instantly healed.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tapu Lele debuted in a fantasy in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. Olivia and her fellow Kahunas noted that the guardian deities had been angered by something, as they were spotted by people at their respective islands despite usually being reclusive. Later, Tapu Lele physically debuted in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. It was seen flying above Lush Jungle, where it was attacked by a as it was emerging from an Ultra Wormhole. It reappeared in Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move, PASM24, and PASM25; and in a flashback in PASM20. A Tapu Lele appeared in a fantasy in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, and Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=384|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Tapu Lele Appears''}} |} |} In events |Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele|Japanese region|Online|60 |December 18, 2018 to January 31, 2019|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele}} |Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele|American region|Online|60 |December 18, 2018 to January 31, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele}} |Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele|PAL region|Online|60 |December 18, 2018 to January 31, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele}} |Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele|Korean region|Online|60 |December 18, 2018 to January 31, 2019|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Akala Island Shiny Tapu Lele}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tapu Lele shares its with , and . They are all known as the Land Spirit Pokémon. Origin Tapu Lele appears to be based on a emerging from its chrysalis. It may also be inspired by , one of the four major Hawaiian gods. Kāne is a creator god, bestowing life into the first human in Hawaiian mythology. Name origin Tapu Lele may be a combination of ''tapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and pulelehua (Hawaiian for butterfly). Kapu-Tetefu may be a combination of kapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and てふてふ tefutefu (an butterfly). In other languages and |fr=Tokopiyon|frmeaning=From |es=Tapu Lele|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapu-Fala|demeaning=From and |it=Tapu Lele|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=카푸나비나 Kapunabina|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=卡璞・蝶蝶 Kǎpú Diédié|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=卡璞・蝶蝶 Kāpok Dihpdihp|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Тапу Леле Tapu Lele|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Guardian deities (anime) * Guardian deities Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Kapu-Fala es:Tapu Lele fr:Tokopiyon it:Tapu Lele ja:カプ・テテフ zh:卡璞・蝶蝶